falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дуглас Эйвери
Дуглас Эйвери ( ) — сотрудник Interplay Entertainment, впоследствии ставший помощником продюсера Fallout 2. Биография }} Учился в 1984 — 1988 гг. в высшей школе города Тастин, штат Калифорния. Interplay Начал работать в 1996 году в отделе обеспечения качества тестером. До начала следующего года руководил командой из четырех тестеров и координировал процессы действия в проверке игр до двадцати человек. По мере обновления данных об ошибках Дуглас и его товарищи встречались с разработчиками и разбирали компьютерные ошибки в Descent to Undermountain, Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Waterworld, Blood & Magic и других играх. В 1997 году был поставлен на должность линейного продюсера, который обеспечивал сотрудничество между различными отделами, такими как отдел обеспечения качества, отдел маркетинга и художественный отдел. Как координатор действий подразделений, Эйвери учитывал ошибки проектов, держал их в нужном направлении (найм дополнительных работников, работы с актёрами, получение лицензий и одобрений на использование определённых материалов, поиск программистов, соблюдение контрактов, дизайнинг, соавторство и т.д.) и помогал продюсерам в других проектах. К примеру, вместе с Мэтью Нортоном он составил сборник по прохождению игры Baldur's Gate и вместе с некоторыми создателями Fallout 2, такими как Колин Маккомб и Дэвид Кук, занимался корректировкой по синхронизации губ говорящих голов, а также помогал Эрику Демлиту, новому продюсеру Fallout 2Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: Douglas Avery — Eric's assistant Doug, helped wherever and whenever he was needed, often staying late into the night to lip-syrtch some of the talking heads. В 1999 году стал исполнительным продюсером и работал на этой должности до 2003 года. Lionheart, Icewind Dale II и Baldur’s Gate II оказались теми самыми творениями Дугласа, в плане которых занимался командами разработчиков, разработкой сценариев и обеспечением необходимых средств, чтобы их игры вышли на достойный уровень. Дальнейшая деятельность В 2003 году был нанят в Activision, изначально он проработал ассоциированным продюсером до 2005 года. Занимался координацией поставок активов, выплатой зарплат сотрудникам и управлял бюджетом проекта P&L. Создание отчётов над такими играми, как Enemy Territory, Doom 3 и Wolfenstein помогли руководителям проектов успешно спланировать создание игр и увидеть в своих действиях потенциальные риски. Став в 2005 году руководителем проекта по локализации игр, Эйвери отвечал за целостность всех локализованных игровых ресурсов — озвучивание, тексты, базы данных и другие сопряжённые с этим области. Именно он составлял графики проверок и локализации игр для различных языковых групп так, чтобы версии на иностранных языках выпускались практически одновременно с играми для Северной Америки. Эйвери также руководил группой тестеров из Европы, а также создал отчёты для глав компании, которые включали потенциальные риски, текущие потребности и завершённые цели проектов. Call of Duty: World at War, Bee Movie Game, Kung Fu Panda, Shrek the Third и некоторые другие игры были созданы под его руководством. В 2008 году покинул Activision. В 2010 году начал работать в inXile Entertainment, сначала в должности ассоциированного продюсера, затем стал независимым подрядчиком благотворительного веб-сайта, который собирал деньги на помощь американским солдатам. В 2011 году покинул компанию. В 2012 работал в KPA LLC и Google Analytics, где обрабатывал данные и определял лучшие стратегии для обратных ссылок, а также взаимодействовал с клиентами. С 2014 по 2017 год работал SEO—аналитиком и добился успехов в увеличении трафика нужных сайтов. Цитаты * Заметки * В качестве отсылки на Дугласа разработчики Fallout 2 оставили упоминание о его тёзке. Ссылки * * Примечания en:Douglas W. Avery Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2